Audrey Wasilewski
Audrey Wasilewski (born June 26, 1967) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2010) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Dr. Betty (ep9), Stage Hand (ep12), Vet (ep13) *Breadwinners (2014-2015) - Rambamboo *Bunnicula (2016) - Cassandra (ep4) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Julie (ep10), Kareen (ep10) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012) - Penny (ep19) *Infinity Train (2019) - Megan Olsen *Johnny Bravo (2000) - Dr. Rachel Levy (ep39) *MAD (2012) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Tuck, Adult#2 (ep31), Antoinette (ep27), Betty (ep28), Boy#1 (ep6), Cereal Kid (ep34), Chicken (ep30), Dork#2 (ep32), Girl (ep6), Girl (ep7), Girl (ep15), Girl (ep21), Girl (ep24), Girl (ep33), Girl#1 (ep6), Girl#1 (ep19), Girl#1 (ep36), Girl#27 (ep11), Hacker#2 (ep5), Ham (ep30), Jarvis (ep11), Kid#1 (ep19), Kid#1 (ep20), Kid#1 (ep25), Lady (ep4), Lady (ep23), Lucretia (ep27), Misty, Nanobot (ep9), Nerd (ep35), Nerd Girl (ep22), Operator (ep28), Pig (ep27), Rat (ep1), Romanian Wife (ep18), Swiss Granny (ep18), Tape Recorder (ep34), Tracy (ep34), Waitress (ep12), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep23), Woman (ep26), Woman (ep27), Woman (ep35), Woman (ep37), Woman#1 (ep32), Woman#2 (ep13), XJ7, XJ8 *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2000) - Tucker (ep26) *Over the Garden Wall (2014) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Bessie (ep5) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Girlfriend (ep8), Pirate Couple (Female; ep8), Queen Amanda (ep8) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Barb *The Garfield Show (2009-2015) - Additional Voices *The Mighty B! (2009) - Bibi (ep20) *Unsupervised (2012) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Arlene, Betty, Momma Bear, Zelda *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Arlene/'Starlena' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Mayor *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Rosie O'Donnell *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Laura *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) - Chef Sue, Librarian *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (2017) - Mrs. Gloop *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby (2008) - Contractor Cow, Hamlet *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bears (2008) - Contractor Cow, Heather, Mandy, Rhonda 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Aunt Pearl, Shrimps 'Movies' *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Arlene, Ashley, Betty, Zelda *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Boxcar Children (2014) - Baker's Wife *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Sgt. Rock (2019) - German Scientist, Nurse 'TV Specials' *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Tuck, Citizen#1, Phone Booth Robot *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Tuck, Girl#1, Roundheaded Kid 'Web Animation' *Our New Electrical Morals (2013) - Wendy Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2005-2014) - Princess Michelle, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices *The Mountain Between Us (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Disjointed (2017) - Pete's Mother (ep10) Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Madame Hydra *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Enyo the Stygian Witch, Queen Cassiopeia, Spirits *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Terk *Disney's Mickey Saves the Day: 3D Adventure (2000) - Mandy's Candy Owner *Disney's Party (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan (1999) - Terk *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed (2001) - Terk *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Ortensia *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Learning Ages 2-4: Mickey Mouse Preschool (2000) - Customer 1, Customer 2, Customer 3 *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 3 (2008) - Carol, Greta, Tulip *Fallout 4 (2015) - Alexis Combes, Darcy Pembroke, Female Child of Atom *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Various Stranded *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Banuk Guard 02, Laura Vogel *Jade Empire (2005) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Female Abel Ryder *Knights Contract (2011) - Trendula *L.A. Noire (2011) - Jennifer Horgan *Lego Dimensions (2016) - E.T. *Mass Effect (2008) - Kate Bowman *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Airini *Minecraft: Story Mode (2016) - Em (ep8) *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Civilians, Minutemen *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Stealth Elf *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Stealth Elf *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr (2019) - Anais Davaux, Natrada, Rideza *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Courtier Vindilween, Jurisreeve Lorne *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Pets (2011) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Mimiti, Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Terk *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Oh my, Ortensia (2018) - Ortensia *World of Color: Villainous! (2019) - Shelley Marie's Mother Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (100) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors